Witness to Greatness
by Jokerisdaking
Summary: Lana plays spectator to the Chris Reeve Superman films, will eventually be Clana.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: Okay I decided it was time for me to put up or shut up, after years of reading fics it was time to contribute. I'm going to make two notices right now. This is a Smallville and Clana rewrite of the Christopher Reeve Superman films. Basically it will be her POV of the events of 1 and 2 as a bystander until we get to 3 where she finally becomes a participant. I put fans on notice that while this IS a Clana story it will take a few chapters to get there; fear not there is no Clois. Also be gentle this is my first fic but also don't be afraid to give a REAL review, good or bad. Also this is without beta; if anyone would like to beta it in the future drop me a line._

**DISCLAIMER:** I own neither Smallville nor Superman and I am not making any profit from the writing of this fic.

**_WITNESS TO GREATNESS_**

Prologue

Lana Lang stood before the weddings alter placed in the atrium of Lex's mansion ready to commit herself for the rest of her life to Lex Luthor. For the last three months she had been filled with a feeling of elation at the thought of her wedding to Lex but now that they day had arrived all she felt was cold fear.

"This is a mistake", Lana thought to herself in a panic. First she looked to her groom Lex Luthor in the hopes that her feelings for him would calm her nerves. Lex peered back at her with wolf eye's that made Lana look away. Finding no comfort there she turned her eyes to the wedding crowd but already she knew this was futile, there was no one there for her. Just Lex's business associates and Nell's friends, the only three other people in the world she could consider her friends were not in attendance at the ceremony. Lois Lane had packed up all her belongings after her breakup with Oliver Queen and had decided to commit herself totally to her just starting career at the Inquisitor. What happened to Chloe was a total mystery to her. Just a few months ago before Lana had gone on a trip to Paris with her Aunt Nell, Chloe had been following her dream of becoming a reporter but when she had returned from Paris Chloe had undergone a startling metamorphosis. Chloe had decided that journalism was not her calling and had decided to pursue something she had only vaguely described as babysitting 4 big babies who really needed her, she had left soon after. Of course it was no mystery why Clark wasn't here; he had barely even looked at her after that night in the loft. When he did she could see a look in his eyes that haunted her, not a look of disgust but one of utter defeat. Lana felt so incredibly lonely. Finally as a last resort Lana grasped her stomach and focused on her little miracle, her Richard. That was what she had decided to name her son; it was amazing how much you could love a person you hadn't even met yet. For Richard Lana continued to proceed through the ceremony, for Richard she said "I do", while at the same time she felt her soul cave in on itself.

Finally the preacher said," Should there be anyone who know why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

Inwardly Lana begged fate," please help me", and in that exact moment fate answered.

The doors of the atrium slammed open and an armed SWAT team trailed by men in suits flooded the atrium. One of those men approached the alter and said, "Lex Luthor I'm FBI agent John Stewart and I am placing you under arrest for multiple charges of kidnapping and torture, not to mention the state department and homeland security would like to have a discussion with you about some pertinent information and events you felt privy to withhold from the government".

"That's totally ridiculous", Lex sneered," you have no proof, I'll have your badge for this!"

"Actually Luthor a little green birdie told us all we needed to know," with that the agent gave a wry look at Lex", ever heard of 33.1 Mr. Luthor?"

With that Lex took a look that was both horror and shock, took one look at Lana and began to charge his way towards the door. Lex didn't get far before he was tackled by the SWAT.

"You'll all pay for this, everyone will pay for this, I'm a greater man then all of you I WILL REMAKE THE WORLD!" Lex screamed as he was pulled away by the FBI.

Lana sat at the alter feeling completely numb, she honestly didn't know how to feel about what just happened she wanted to weep when she saw someone standing in the doorway; Clark. Like a moth to flame Lana went to him part of her overjoyed to see him and the other part of her curious as to why he was here at all. However when she reached him all that melted away into a desire to be held by him but Clark held put his hands and stopped her from getting any closer.

"Lana', said Clark with a deep feeling of sadness reverberating from his voice,' It's time for me to leave'.

"What", Lana squeaked. Clark was going to leave too?

I promised myself I would do something once I finished a task and now it's done".

"Where you going", Lana managed to say, her heart breaking a little bit more every second.

"North", Clark said in a tone Lana recognized as one that meant he wouldn't be forthcoming with anymore information.

Lana looked Clark straight in the eyes and asked", why are you here"?

"Because Lana I had to tell you that I lied, I do love you and in case we never see each other again I wanted to wish you a good life"

Lana looked down for a moment overcome by emotion when she heard a noise

//WHOOOOOOOOOOOOSH// that made her look up. Clark was gone and then Lana did weep/


	2. Chapter 1

_Lex quickly escaped from the authorities but he was ruined and a man on the lam becoming a known criminal that struck from the safety of the shadows. Lana had read in the papers some of the terrible things he had done and realized that she had been saved from a terrible fate the day of her wedding. Lana wished she could apologize to Chloe and Clark about that final year they spent together in Smallville but she had never seen or heard from either of them since, she hadn't seen Clark since………._

**Chapter 1 SUPERMAN THE MOVIE PART I**

SEVERAL YEARS LATER………………

Lana Lang was walking through aisle 7 of the Smallville Grocers trying to find something to make for dinner during her lunch break. Lana shopped for dinner at this time often because it was always time to pick up Ricky, the nickname everyone had taken to calling Richard, immediately after work ended and she always wanted to spend as much time as possible with her boy. Sometimes this would make actually having lunch during her break impossible but it was still worth it to her because it allowed her just a little bit more time with her son everyday. As Lana continued to look through Lipton soup mixes she couldn't help but stop and reflect on the last few years of her life. After Lex was arrested Lana and the entire world found out who the real Lex Luthor was, the truth of who he was and by extension all the lies and actions he had hid from her created a burning hatred for him in her heart. After Ricky was born that burning hatred also became a cold, gnawing fear. What if that maniac came for their, no, her son? As the years progressed Lana began to feel safer but that gnawing fear never left her.

Lana finished up with her grocery shopping and began to walk down Main Street. As she did this her thoughts continued to wander. Life hadn't been easy for her after the fallout of the wedding, once the truth about Lex Luthor come out she became a pariah amongst most of the townspeople. She wanted to return to school and finish her education but being several months pregnant and without her friends (as they had all moved away) this quickly became impossible. Not even Aunt Nell was willing to help so upset she was with Lana for bringing the scandal of the Luthor name into the family were ironically only day's before she had been thrilled over the coming union. Lana even lost the Talon when Lex's properties were seized by the govt. The Talon was then bulldozed over and a subsidiary of WebsterCo was built in its place where she now worked as a secretary. With her education and status as a pariah it was the only job she could get and she needed the money….for Ricky. Again Lana's thoughts wandered to her little boy, her miracle. Lana didn't care who his father was, she loved him with all her heart like she had loved Clark. Ricky was all that mattered now, not her. Once upon a time Lana dreamed of leaving Smallville and seeing the world. Now the only dream she had making sure Ricky was warm and fed and happy. It was his happiness that was the biggest obstacle; first of all he wasn't a very athletic boy and was quite small for his age and this worked to ostracize him from all the other boys his age. Secondly, most people in this town knew he was the son of Lex Luthor and this carried with it the stigma of the Luthor name even if his name was Richard Lang.

Thinking about her son's lonely plight she couldn't help but think back to another lonely young man she had know years ago, Clark Kent. She had tried to find Clark for years after he had decided to disappear, again. After she recovered from the debacle of her almost wedding she knew that Clark truly was the only man she could ever love but her search had been fruitless. Martha Kent, the only person who knew where he was would not tell her where he was but tried to comfort Lana by insisting with her that Clark was finally doing something he needed to do. Lana honestly didn't know why she had sought Clark so fervently; she knew she loved him but she didn't know if she sought him for that love or because Clark seemed to be the only person who could ever protect anyone from Lex Luthor and when Ricky had been born that had been a big concern for her. Indeed she felt that being a mother had helped her to understand Clark and his secretive ways a lot better. As the years went on and Lex's crimes became more and more terrible Lana had decided that the identity of her son's father was not something that needed to be shared with someone who didn't already know. Lana now truly understood the concept of keeping secrets to protect yourself. Alas Lana's search had been fruitless,; she had never found Clark, for all she knew he was at the North Pole hanging out in Santa's workshop.

Lana stopped her steady return pace to work to give in to one of her few indulgences; a copy of the Daily Planet. Lana may never again get to see much of the outside world but she could sure as hell read about it. Lana stooped down in front of the machine and deposited her fifty cents to get her paper. Lana Lang was a partial to the Daily Planet, not only did it remind her of easier times in her youth and of her friend Chloe but also her other friend Lois Lane had become the preeminent writer of the paper, it did her heart well to know that her friend had done so well in life though she couldn't help but wonder what Chloe thought of that wherever she was.

All of these thought helped to distract Lana as she walked back in to WebsterCo before she heard a voice she had come to dread over the years since she began to work here speak up next to her.

"Hey sweet thing when you want me to come over for dinner"?

"Hello Brad", a perturbed Lana said almost under her voice as she turned around to address the speaker. Brad Miller had been a friend of Whitney's back in high school but unlike Whitney had never seemed to grow out of high school. School had been over for years but dumb old Brad still seemed to be under the impression that because he was hot stuff in high school that he must, by default, be hot stuff in the real world; he wasn't. He also seemed to be under the impression that because he was the only unmarried male in Smallville in her age bracket giving her any "attention" that she should just fall into his arms.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Brad but dinner at my house just like every night will just be with me and Ricky", Lana tried to keep her tone civil having giving up years ago trying to reason with him into leaving her alone but still too much of a lady to be overly rude.

"Aw come on you don't mean that Lana, a woman like you all alone in her house needs a man to take care of her, a real man like me to satisfy her needs", as Brad said this he began to try to reach for her bottom".

"Don't touch me Brad or I'll go to the boss, I wish you'd just leave me alone, I'm not interested.

An oily looking smirk came over Brad's face", you go right ahead and do that Lana, you do that".

Lana knew the origin of Brad's look, she knew going to the boss would be as futile as Brad did because they both knew he was Brad's uncle, it was the only way Brad had gotten a job here as a security guard. With his intelligence it was either beg a relative for a job or pump gas.

"I think it's time to face reality Lana I'm a man who gets what he wants", Brad continued smugly.

"Dammit Brad just leave me alone", Lana said in disgust as she made her way into her office almost tripping over a pronounced bump in the floor that existed under her doorway which she meant to ask to be fixed everyday. As she closed the door Lana heard Brad say to his friends in a confident tone.

"She'll come around; the BRAD gets what the BRAD wants".

Lana settled into her chair and rubbed the temples of her forehead trying to alleviate the coming migraine that idiot has undoubtedly given her.

"Just do it for Ricky Lana, he needs you", she said softly to herself.

Once Lana felt that she had sufficiently calmed down and gotten some more work done she decided she could finally take some time to enjoy her newspaper before it was time to get Ricky at school.

She opened the paper and the first article greeted her in bold letters.

**Military Preparing Twin Rockets for Testing by Lois Lane**

Lana smiled at that, Lois had the front page but things like this honestly didn't interest her very much so she moved on to other articles on the front page.

**East Side Murders Continue by Lois Lane**

Lana couldn't help but be impressed that Lois had two articles on the front page. She began to read the article but soon stopped feeling that the article came across as the rinky dink tabloid garbage that Lois used to write for the inquisitor. Lana began to move to another section of the paper when the last article on the front page caught her eyes.

**Union Scandal Shocks City by Clark Kent**

Lana sucked in her breath, Clark was back.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 SUPERMAN THE MOVIE PART 2**_

Clark was back, she couldn't believe it. Lana was consumed with indecision as she made her way out of her office, once again almost tripping over the bump in her office doorway. Quickly Lana got into her car and headed to pick Ricky up at the Smallville Preparatory School. Private school was the one boon Lionel had seen fit to bestow on his grandson. She didn't get far before her clunker of a car broke down. It was the second time this week but Lana just couldn't afford to replace it. In fact she had taken some crash courses in auto mechanics about a year ago all in an attempt to keep her car alive just a little longer. In little time at all Lana had fixed the problem and before she knew it was pulling into Ricky's school. Immediately she spotted Ricky's by his characteristic black hair at the same time as he spotted her.

"Hi mommy", uttered Ricky quietly as he got into the car.

Lana turned to her son", Ricky is something wrong," concerned by his tone, the kids were mean to him on a daily basis and she was sure that today was no different.

With that Ricky turned around to his face his mother looking at her with his brilliant green eyes and said in a painfully fake cheerful voice", of course not mommy, I had a wonderful day".

Lana nodded her head and turned to look to the road as she began to ride all the while stealing glances at her son.

"Oh Ricky, my perfect little man', Lana thought quietly to herself. She knew he was lying about his day in an effort to keep her from worrying but she could tell how he felt by the way he silently brooded in the car. Ricky was always trying to take the weight of the world on his shoulders.

It was just after dinner and Lana was settled with Ricky in the living room watching televisions when she finally allowed her mind to wander back to the subject of Clark Kent. He was back; back from good knows wherever it was he went whenever he decided to disappear. Lana knew he had just gotten back recently as was the first time she had ever seen his name in the paper and she read the Daily Planet from cover to cover everyday. For awhile she mused that maybe he had been working at another paper before the Daily Planet but she quickly dismissed the idea. While seeing his name in the Daily Planet had let her know that Clark had in fact finally returned she also realized that if Clark had been back for any significant amount of time prior to this she would have heard something about it before now. Part of Lana wanted to jump into her car and drive straight to Metropolis but Lana realized that this was a foolish idea. Though her feelings for Clark had not lessened over the years she had no way f knowing how he felt about her now. Clark hadn't tried to contact her either during his mysterious or now that he was back from it. Not that Lana could really blame him. Regardless of their conversation at her failed wedding before Clark had left, they really hadn't been on very good terms with each other. As she thought of this she couldn't help but think back to the defeated look Clark used to give her during his final days in Smallville and shuddered. Besides she had both Ricky and work to think of. She had work tomorrow and her boss was as big an ass as his nephew, all he needed was a reason to make Lana's life more difficult. Secondly if anything came of Clark and her she couldn't just uproot Ricky like that he had stability here, a home, a……….

Lana's thought process was interrupted by the voice of an over excited reporter babbling into her microphone. It must have been important because they were breaking in to the current programming. Lana turned her attention to the TV in curiosity of what was going on.

"This is Cat Grant, WSB news interrupting our regularly scheduled program to bring you this breaking news".

Lana raised the volume on the TV so she could hear what was being said better.

"Just a few minutes ago a news helicopter on the top of the Daily Planet building experienced something that could only be described as catastrophic failure as it crashed down back down to the roof shortly after takeoff; the copter is now leaning over the side of the building.

"Oh my god", Lana said with concern in her voice, not matter how much tragedy she had seen in her life she had still had never become used to it.

"It looks like one of the passengers is struggling to free themselves from the copter".

Lana continued to scan the news report on the television, she couldn't be sure but she was almost sure she could recognize the person in the copter. Then the door of the copter opened and a figure came hurtling out. For a second Lana was sure the person would fall to their deaths but at the last second the person whom Lana could now see was a she seemed to grab hold of something.

"It appears the woman has fallen out of the relative safety of the helicopter and is now hanging on for her life, rescue teams have not been able to reach them as it appears shrapnel from the helicopter has damaged the doorway preventing access".

The WSB camera focused in on the woman in mortal peril and Lana's heart missed a beat.

"Lois"?

Oh god it as Lois, that was Lois hanging from that helicopter. Lana began to get up from her seat determined to do something for her friend when she realized the futility of the action. There was nothing she could do for Lois it was a three hour drive to Metropolis. Anxiously Lana sat back down, her eyes glued to the screen muttering a silent prayer to the almighty for her friends safety.

Then, for no reason at all really, Lana thought back to the old days of living in Smallville when Clark Kent always showed up to save the day but quickly brushed the odd thought away wondering why she was even thinking of that right now.

And then Lois fell, Lana had to look away; she couldn't watch her friend fall to her death. Clark Kent wasn't coming to the rescue this time.

Then she heard an unidentified voice on the television shout out," what the hell is that"?

Without thinking Lana turned her head back to the TV and saw a sight that all of her weird experiences in Smallville couldn't even prepare her for. A man in majestic suit with a red cape soared through the air and saved Lois from certain death.

Cat Grant stood there unable to speak for a second and then quickly uttered," He got her; I can't believe it he got her".

Then suddenly the helicopter itself fell from the roof and Lana and all the spectators around the world sucked in their breath in fear as the copter fell towards Lois and the mysterious hero. That is until the mysterious stranger simply caught the helicopter with his other hand then people the world over broke into uncontrolled applause and cheering and they kept cheering into the stranger had set both Lois and the Helicopter back on the roof. All Lana could do was stare at the events in awe and a little shock.

Beside her Ricky had a happier look on his face then had shown in months and uttered a single word," Cool".


	4. Chapter 3

**Witness to Greatness Chapter 3**

Lana was terrified; once again one of the meteor rock infested denizens of Smallville was bearing down on her for the kill. It looked at her with a mad gleam in its eyes and it began to reach for her. Lana first instinct was to cringe away in fear but she thought better of it. She was too strong and had been attacked way too many times to cower away from these things anymore.

"Get the hell away from me", she snarled and with that she punched the freak right in his ugly face. Sending him to the ground where he curled up into a fetal position and began to moan. Lana timidly approached the fallen freak when it began to move again.

"Your gonna pay for that", the meteor freak moaned out as it slowly began getting back on its feet

Lana slammed her fist into the freak's face again sending him back to the ground

"Fine", she said", here's what I owe you', the she finished him off with a roundhouse kick", and you can keep the change".

The meteor freak didn't move again.

Lana backed away and began to catch her breath. Safe from the freak chasing her she finally decided to take in her surroundings; odd that she hadn't done that before. My god she was in the old Luthor mansion; but it was still in the pristine condition of her youth and in no way resembled the run down building it had become after Lionel had abandoned it; and what was she wearing, Pink? She hadn't worn pink since her junior year of high school. Lana looked back at the unconscious meteor freak and had to wonder what was going through this freaks mind to make him kidnap her in the middle of the night, take her to the Luthor mansion for she had no memory of being brought her, refurbishing the manor and finally dressing her up in a pink outfit reminiscent of her high school days. In the end she decided his motives weren't really her main concern, they were usually just nuts anyway, and getting out of here was.

"Going somewhere Lana"?

Lana turned around and addressed the speaker", Lex Luthor I should have know you were behind this you bastard". Suddenly the concept of a meteor freak dragging her to the mansion made perfect sense. This was just another one of Lex Luthor's sick games.

"Now Lana is that anyway to talk to your husband and the father of your child".

A shiver ran up Lana's spine at Lex's mention of Ricky." Ricky is my child and mine alone, he's a good boy, always thinking about others even when their giving him a hard time he's nothing like you, you monster, you BASTARD".

"You're talking big Lana but I know the truth your afraid of me, afraid of what I'll do, afraid that I'll take MY son away that I'll demand, you take your rightful place at my side". As Lex said this he approached her with a confident and smug air until he was standing right in front of her.

"No", Lana then looked at Lex with imploring eyes, "take me with you if you want but leave Ricky alone, please", the thought of her son in the hands of this madman both sickening her and firing up every protective maternal instinct in her body.

"Are you afraid of me taking your child Lana Lang, do you fear it, you fear me don't you lesser creature"?

Lana took a step back in trepidation, "Zod"? It was Zod now, this made no sense, yes they at one time shared a body but still there were distinct differences between Lex and Zod that Lana had discerned while she had been his captive. Lana knew without a doubt that it had been Lex that Lana had been conversing with just a few minutes earlier but somehow during their conversation Lex had become Zod. What was happening?

"What else do you fear creature", Lana took a step back; she might have been willing to go a few rounds with a meteor freak but she was no fool, she didn't have a chance against one of these terrible Krpytonians.

"Yes you fear many things don't you", Zod approached Lana at a speed so fast she couldn't even see him move, quickly eliminating the distance she had made between them.

"I think you also fear this," and with that said Zod reached out and touched Lana's forehead. She felt a surge of energy rip through her and then her body wasn't hers anymore.

Isobel.

"Indeed General I think Lana Lang fears me as well', Isobel said in a sneering confident tone. She then reached over and wrapped her arms around the general and kissed him passionately.

Trapped inside her own body, feeling her consciousness fading Lana cried out for help, not with her voice but with her soul.

"Lana" cried out a familiar voice.

And with that one word Lana felt the evil presence of Isobel recede back into nothingness. As this happened Lex also collapsed to the floor and then some kind of spirit began emerging from his body.

The spirit looked like it was about to attack when it became encased inside some kind of glass square that started soaring away into nothingness. Before it was gone however the specter screamed from its prison.

"The son of Jor-El has only given you a respite. I shall be back, I shall return aaaaarrrrggggghhhhh", then it was gone.

Lana then turned to the person who had saved her by just uttering a word, Clark.

He stood before her in his familiar blue clothes and tacky but comforting red jacket. Lana stopped for a second, Clark in blue and red why was that tugging at something in the back of her mind. She almost had it and then it was gone, she didn't think it was important right now, Clark was here, Clark had come.

They tentatively approached each other and as they did Lex's mansion disappeared and they found themselves in a new setting. They were under a tree; their tree. Clark wrapped his arms around her in a gentle, loving embrace.

"Clark thank you for rescuing me".

"Of course I rescued you Lana, I love you and despite everything that's happened between us I'll always love you, you're my heart, my very soul.

"Clark, I've missed you so much".

"I've missed you".

"You left again Clark; before we could truly heal any of the rifts we made between us that last year".

"I know Lana but I had my reasons, maybe someday you'll know what they were".

"Clark, I want to be with you so much, can't we make it work this time".

"Lana, if it's destined to happen it'll happen even if takes awhile, even if we get distracted by other people and any other bump in the road".

Then Clark let her go and started to walk away.

Clark can't you stay around, for me," and then she added with a small voice", for Ricky"?

Clark then turned around and looked at her with his green eyes and his beautiful black hair and said," I'm always around Lana".

It was then that Lana awoke; she looked around and saw that she was in her room, her body covered in sweat and her breathing was sporadic; it had been a dream. It took her a minute to recover, both from the fear and the arousal her dream had brought her.

"It was a dream", both relief and disappointment evident in her voice.

Too wired to go back to sleep Lana got out of her bed and went to the kitchen completely unaware of two things. The first was that the symbol of Isobel flashed very quickly on her lower back before it again faded away and secondly that a familiar young man who lived in Metropolis also awoke just then covered in sweat.

-Later-

It was still just a little before dawn and Lana was sitting at her kitchen table. On it were a dozen different newspapers. Lana gazed at some of the headlines of the papers she had been collecting since his unbelievable appearance.

**It Flies**

**Blue Bomb Buzzes Metropolis**

**Caped Wonder Stuns City**

**Look Ma No Wires **

Lana had a wry grin on her face. This unnamed hero seemed to have captured everyone's heart in only a matter of days. Already he was Ricky's hero and Lana had to admit that she too was a bit awed by him.

He definitely had been a busy hero. Saving Lois hadn't been the only thing he had done that night. He had also stopped an intense police shootout on the docks. He apprehended the famous "Spider-Man" cat burglar. Named so for his affinity of climbing walls during his burglaries who had been robbing Metropolis for years. Speaking of cats he has also gotten one out of a tree, for some odd reason that was Lana's favorite. Oh and lets not forget that he saved the president and everyone aboard Air Force One last night.

After the years in Smallville when the only people she knew that had super powers used them for purely selfish reasons it was refreshing to at last see someone use them for the benefit of others.

Just then Lana heard a WHUMP against her front door and realized it was the morning paper. Lana hurried to the door to see if the morning paper had anything new to ay about this new figure that was soaring above them. After all things this exciting didn't happen everyday, not even in Smallville.

Lana retrieved her paper and took it back to the kitchen table. Eagerly she opened the morning edition of the Daily Planet and was greeted with the Headline.

**I Spent the Night with SUPERMAN by Lois Lane**

"Superman", Lana let the name slide off her tongue. She had to give Lois credit, considering what she had heard about him the name definitely fit.

Next to the headline was a close up of the hero. Lana looked at the picture with excitement. All previous pictures of him had only been shot with a telescope lens.

Lana looked at the picture long and hard unable to look away. She didn't know where but she could have sworn she'd seen him before somewhere. It was an odd thought that seemed to originate from the back of her brain. Try as she might she just couldn't place his face. Eventually she shrugged it off; maybe she had just seen him in a dream or something.

Lana continued to read the article and had to suppress a chuckle. She could tell that Lois was both smitten and a little star struck and it showed in her article.

Lana continued reading until she reached a point that really piqued her interest. According to Superman he had been on Earth for an unspecified amount of time before revealing himself to the world and had on more then one occasion used his powers to try and help people.

Could it be? Could all of those unexplained rescues that had mysteriously happened in Smallville have been the work of this Superman? I man sure Clark had done his rescues too from time to time back then but she had definitely seen things; the aliens, Zod, Milton Fine that a farm boy from Kansas could never have overcome no matter how brave he was.

All Lana knew is that all three of those threats had just, in the end, quietly disappeared without explanation.

Lana continued to read the article until she reached the point where Superman talked about his powers. These powers were not new to her. The Lana read the part where Superman explained his origins, Krypton, and her blood ran cold.

"Oh god, he's one of them".


	5. Chapter 4

Witness of Greatness Chapter 4

Sitting in her living room a few weeks later, Lana was a woman completely wracked with indecision. This Superman was one of those Kryptonians like Zod and those evil aliens that came out of the black ship.

Lana truly didn't know what to think. In her head she knew that Kryptonians were an evil alien species bent on conquering the Earth.

Her heart however told her something different. Every time she looked upon Superman in the paper it told her she could trust him.

But then she would think back to that article Lois wrote. He had lied; he must have, even though he claimed to never lie. Superman claimed that Krypton had exploded in space over two decades ago and that he was the last of his race; that was impossible. If Krypton exploded then where did all the Kryptonians in the black ship come from, where did Zod come from? That he was lying was the only explanation that Lana could think off. If he lied there how could he be trusted? Was his goodwill a charade?

Lana's head remembered that Zod and his cohorts had been terrifyingly powerful, unbeatable. They had crushed all opposition that had put itself in their way.

Then her heart would tell her, yes they were powerful, they were unstoppable. And yet so far all Supermen had done with that awesome power was help people who needed helping. Surely if Superman intended to conquer us he could simply do so. He had no need to pretend to be our friend; we would never be able to stop him.

But then Lana's head said to her.

"That's not true, something defeated the aliens. Something beat Zod, you just never knew what".

If this was a charade did the mysterious defeats of his predecessors have something to do with it?

Lana sighed and went into the living room to collect Ricky in order to take him to school. She found him on the floor playing with his new Superman doll. Lana had no idea where he had gotten it as she certainly hadn't bought it.

In that moment the thought that Superman might not be trustworthy broke her heart. Ricky had taken to Superman immediately. He was all he talked about. Lana felt slightly nauseous thinking about how Ricky would feel if Superman turned out to be an evil Superfraud.

"Come on kiddo it's time to go to school".

"Okay mommy", said Ricky obediently.

He always behaved himself, being a single mother Lana couldn't help but be thankful that her child had a respectful and obedient disposition.

"Can we turn the radio on, so I can hear if Superman rescues anybody"?

Lana simply nodded her head simply not having the heart to say no.

They continued to make their way towards Ricky school when all of a sudden Ricky began to clutch his head. Lana turned to Ricky in motherly concern but when she looked at him the headache seemed to have passed, Lana continued to concerned as Ricky still had a somewhat dazed look on his face but after just a few moments this too had passed.

"Mommy", uttered Ricky in a small and almost inaudible voice.

"Yes Honey"?

"Who's Lex Luthor"?

As that question left Ricky's lips, a shocked and completely unprepared Lana almost drove off the road. This was a moment she had feared for as long as Ricky could talk.

"How did he hear the name Lex Luthor", Lana thought in despair.

Lana had never, EVER mentioned Ricky's father to him, had never even told him his name. Lana had even gone so far as to try to shield him from media reports done on that evil, evil man. Lana couldn't help but be amused by the irony of the situation as she was now the one with a secret. Lana knew she couldn't keep him in the dark about his father forever but she would try for as long as she could. The less people, including Ricky, who knew that Lex Luthor was Ricky's, father the better.

That didn't help her now though as a confused and unusually agitated Ricky continued to look at her waiting for an answer.

Lana took another question to compose herself. She pulled off to the side of the road and turned the radio off just as it seemed to be getting ready to offer some breaking news about some possible disaster, Lana didn't care about that right now as she had a possible disaster on the horizon in her car.

"Ricky, Lex Luthor is a very bad man", she hesitated, he was Ricky's father should she try to soften this to protect him from the inevitable day he would learn the truth.

Lana laughed at the irony of lying but still trying to be truthful.

Is this how Clark would feel when he would lie to her to protect his secret Lana thought to herself?

"He has done, bad things," then Lana added trying to soften the future blow", I even knew him once Ricky. I met him before he became such a bad person but he slowly changed into the terrible person he is now.

Then Lana rethought he approach deciding it dangerous to paint Lex in any kind of positive light at all, father or not.

"All you need to know is that he's a terrible man who does terrible things".

"But Superman's gonna stop him right, he wont let him get away with it"?

Lana could only look at her son with confusion in her eyes. Asking about Lex was odd enough but now where did her son get the idea that Superman was going to need to stop Lex from doing something?

This idea continued to confuse Lana even after she had dropped Ricky off at school and made her way back to her office.

As Lana entered her office she immediately sensed something was wrong. The receptionist wasn't at her desk to greet customers, Brad wasn't in the security side office (maybe he'd been hit by a truck Lana thought in mock amusement).

In fact nobody seemed to e at any of their desks.

"What is going on where is everybody", Lana though to herself.

Finally Lana called out for someone in the office to acknowledge her.

"In here", cried out a voice in the employee break room.

Lana made her way into the room and was surprised to see everyone in the office crowded into the building watching some news on the tiny TV in the break room.

"What's going on" Lana asked.

Lilah in accounting turned and addressed Lana.

"Two US nuclear missiles malfunctioned and launched themselves a few minutes ago".

"My god", Lana said, dread crawling up her spine.

Her thoughts immediately turned to Ricky, should she go get him, was her baby in danger?

"Aw don't worry Lana we got nothing to worry about".

For the first time in as long as she had known him Lana was interested in something brad had to say.

"The experts on the news said the first missile is headed to some town in New Jersey, it aint gonna blow us up".

Lana was equally relieved and disgusted; disgusted that Brad could so easily brush off the fact that an entire town in New Jersey was about to die; the mother in her was relieved that her child was safe. Then a second thought occurred to Lana.

"What about the second missile"?

Brad continued "they say the second is just going to hit some unpopulated piece of desert, so no worries there either".

"Those poor people in Jersey ", said Lana both out loud as well as inwardly.

"Don't worry about them Lana', said Maggie in calls receivable," Superman is on the job, he's chasing after the missiles as we speak.

Lana could only nod to that, her confusion of the last few days over Superman once again returning to the forefront of her consciousness. Lana returned to her office in order to be alone with her thoughts once again almost tripping over the hated bump in her doorway.

Superman was again trying to help people in danger, why would he do this unless he cared. Fiend or friend what was he. Even if this was a charade as she considered earlier he had nothing to gain by stopping these missiles.

"He has to be evil", Lana thought to herself deciding to go with her had which said to fear him and ignore her heart which implored her to trust him. After all Kryptonians were evil, all of them just like the meteor freaks.

Then Lana stopped.

That wasn't entirely true was it?

SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER

Nine month pregnant Lana Lang began to enter the community centers were she spent a little bit of her time every week. She had reached the hardest part of her pregnancy and needed all the help she could get, the people at the center answered.

She looked upon the place with a mixture of emotions. This was a place of healing and nourishing the soul, it was also unfortunately built by Lex Luthor before he had to go underground. It was an odd building Lana had to admit. Here in the game room where she was in had an enormous skylight that encompassed a larger section of the roof. Lana for the life of her couldn't figure out why it was built that way but assumed it would probably had played into some terrible scheme Lex had been forming in the back of his mind before his capture.

To this day Lana couldn't believe that Lex had been able to escape from the authorities much less continuously evade being recaptured.

Oddly by thinking about Lex she couldn't help but think about Clark, her soul mate. Lana had been looking for him without luck since her aborted wedding but had been completely unsuccessful in finding. Her heart ached for him and she selfishly wished he would come back and help her get through her latest crisis just as he had done with all her other ones. Alas it hadn't happened.

Lana decided to put such worries out of her mind and focus on the here and now.

Lana took a look around to see who was her today.

Watching television was a pregnant teenager named Margaret; poor Margaret.

Apparently her boyfriend, Lana thinks Maggie said his name was Brad, had gotten her pregnant and now refused to take any kind of responsibility for it leaving her all alone in her pregnancy.

Lana could relate. She was going through her pregnancy alone as well what with Lex on the run (not that she was complaining about that) and all of her friends having recently moved away.

"Hi Lana" said a tiny voice behind her.

Lana turned to address the voice and found herself looking at one of the younger volunteers; a young woman named Madeline.

"Hi Maddie", how are you doing today?

"Oh I'm fine just looking forward to getting started".

Lana liked Madeline very much, she always seemed eager to help people in need. Madeline reminded her very much of a certain farm boy she had one known and whom she missed more and more everyday.

"Thank you Madeline", replied Lana in a grateful tone and then Lana and Maddie entered the game room and stated their day.

It was a few hours later when "it" happened. Lana, Maggie and Madeline had been playing poker, using life stories as ante.

"He told me he loved me", said a tearful Margaret", I was such a fool to believe him, he was such an ass back in high school, always thinking he was hot stuff because he played football. I just wanted to believe that he had matured when as he got older".

"It's not like he can't afford to help, his uncle just hired him to be a security guard over at that new WebsterCo branch their building where that coffee house used to be".

A twinge of hurt went through Lana at the mention of the Talon's fate but quickly battered it down. Right now she was trying to help Margaret.

"At least the father of your baby is just an ass and not a fugitive".

Margaret looked at Lana.

"I'm sorry Lana, that's true".

"Don't be sorry Margaret I'm not looking for pity, I'm just trying to put things in perspective for you, things can always be worse then they are".

Lana then continued.

"Madeline lived in foster homes all her life before her grandmother took her in right Madeline.

"Madeline"?

Lana turned to Madeline with a concerned written on her face when she didn't answer again and noticed an ashen look on Madeline's face.

"Is something wrong Maddie"?

"I don't know Lana I just feel like something is…."

Then the glass ceiling above them shattered.

Lana looked up and saw the shards of razor sharp glass descend upon them spelling their doom. There was no time to move out of the way.

Lana sucked in her breath. They seemed to be falling in slow motion Lana mused thinking that this must happen to everyone in the last few seconds before they die when she realized they WERE moving in slow motion.

Then the glass just stopped.

At first Lana just continued to sit there in a state of shock when she turned and saw something else equally shocking. Madeline had her hands raised towards the ceiling.

"She's willing back the glass", Lana realized to herself.

"Move out of the way", screamed Madeline," I can't hold it forever".

Immediately Lana recovered from her state of shock, grabbed Maggie and moved the both of them to safety.

When they were both out of the way Madeline moved herself out of the way as well.

Madeline looked at the two of them shyly afraid at how they would respond.

Finally one of them spoke; Margaret.

"Are you one of those monsters The Torch was always writing about".

Lana looked upon Madeline with fear in her heart as well; after all, all the meteor freaks she had ever known had attacked her when she saw the heartbroken look on Madeline's face. She had SAVED them.

In that moment Lana came to a decision.

"How dare you call her a monster Maggie, she just saved our lives", and as Lana said this she knew it was true. Madeline was no monster; a meteor freak had just saved Lana Lang's life.

It was a little while later when the police had arrived that Lana was finally able to talk to Madeline alone.

"That was a very brave thing you did, revealing yourself like that to save us, thank you".

Lana looked at Lana with relieved tears in here eyes.

"I was so afraid to show you what I could do but I knew I had too, I owed to him. I had a friend who helped me realize the truth about myself and my powers. I knew he would have done anything to save someone, even reveal himself; I had to do the same. In an odd roundabout way I'd say he saved you really".

"Well I thank you again for saving me, I think you also taught me a valuable lesson about people as well".

"Thanks, I think he'd be proud'.

Lana noticed Madeline again mention the mysterious "him" and couldn't help but wonder who she was talking about when one of the police men approached her.

"Lana Lang"?

"Yes Detective"?

She looked for a name on his badge.

"Jones, John Jones, I wanted to make sure you were all right".

"Thank you officer Jones we're fine".

"Nevertheless I would like the three of you to go to the hospital".

"Why" Lana inquired", we weren't even touched by the glass"?

"Yes ma'am but it appears that the glass was shattered by some kind of sonic wave and there is no way of knowing what kind of affect that could have on your human physiology".

At first Lana dwelled on how odd it was for him to refer to it as "human" physiology when the last part of his statement sank in.

Someone had shattered the window on purpose.

Lana looked up at the new hole in the ceiling and wondered to herself.

Had Lex Luthor just tried to kill her?

LATER AT THE HOSPITAL…………..

Lana sat in her bed wearing a hospital gown surveying her surroundings.

She had been her for hours and she hated hospitals. She had been in a hospital bed far too many times in her short time on this Earth.

There had been some excitement earlier when Maggie's Brad had shown up at the hospital.

Lana recognized him as Brad Miller, a friend of Whitney's in high school.

His arrival began filling a depressed Maggie with some hope for the first time in months; hope that was soon dashed when Brad soon began to ignore her and then began trying to regale some of the prettier nurses with some stories of, in his mind, incredible feats he accomplished in high school football.

More time passed when the detective Kana had met earlier entered her hospital room, sat down without saying a word to her and began eating some Oreo cookies he had hidden in his Jacket pocket, all the while continuing to wordlessly stare at her. Detective Jones sure was an odd individual.

Some time passed and Lana began to have an odd feeling in her head when Detective Jones finally spoke.

"Forgive my intrusion Lana Lang, I had become "familiar" with you through a mutual acquaintance and must admit I was curious about you".

John Jones continued to stare and then said something Lana wasn't prepared for.

"I don't understand the high regard our mutual friend holds you in, you don't deserve it".

"I beg your pardon", said an offended Lana.

"Forgive my bluntness but it is the only way I know to communicate, but I find you unworthy of the high regard he holds for you. You have a strong spirit Lana Lang that is without question but a weak mind. Your entire life you have sought someone to follow. You have a desire to be led. Now you have reached a point in your life where you have no leadership and you are floundering".

"Why are you saying this to me", said a hurt Lana.

"Forgive me Lana I initially came here for the case then I approached you in curiosity when I realized who you were.

"Why were you curious about me"?

"As I said earlier we have a mutual friend".

"Who"?

"That is not important now nor does it pertain to what we are discussing".

"Why are you saying these things to me"?

"I am only trying to help you. My pointing out your faults is nothing to be offended or ashamed by. It is only when someone points out our weaknesses are we able to address them, forgive me if I have hurt your feelings".

Lana had to admit she was hurt but at the same time she find a hard time arguing it with him. Her entire life she had sought out relationships, tried to define herself by them. She was so desperate for it that it had landed her in the clutches of Lex Luthor. So consumed was she with the thought process that John had started in her head that she never stopped to question why Det. Jones even knew these things about her.

Nor was she aware of the screeching noise that seemed to be building in intensity until it was impossible not to notice the noise

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

The wall of the hospital exploded and a man in a hooded power suit stepped through.

It was a horrific site. Giant, purple colored but most horrifying of all was the middle. In the center of the suit was what looked like a man with a crushed body wired into the suit itself.

John jumped up and approached the power suit when a charge emanated from it and poured into the broken man wired in the middle. The broken man opened his mouth and let out a sonic scream. The scream plowed into John sending him to the ground in an unconscious state.

Brad Miller ran shrieking from the ER pushing pregnant Maggie out of his way in his terror.

Lana looked at the suit fearfully when it began to remove its hood showing her who was wearing it sending a feeling of fear through her soul and an odd throbbing pain through her lower back.

Lex Luthor.

"Hello Lana, miss me"?

Then she fell into unconsciousness.

Lana awoke several hours later.

She looked around to take in her surroundings and found that she was in an old factory of some kind.

"Lex kidnapped me and took me to an old factory, how original".

"Well I have always been a fan of the classics', said a sinister voice behind her.

Lana turned around and saw her waking nightmare standing behind her, still in his sickening battle suit.

The man wired into it began to softly moan.

Lana tried to rise from where she was lying on the floor but then the throbbing pain in her lower back returned preventing her form rising.

'What did you bring me here Lex, why did you try to kill me"?

"To prove a point Lana, I'm a man who gets what he wants, who deserves what he wants. If something defies that they pay. You walked away from me when those ignorant savages that we call the public tried to make me responsible for their pitiable laws. Took me before their courts actually believing that it was qualified to judge me. Nobody understood that a man of my power and intelligence was above such things, because it is only the men like me that can shape the world, not those idiots out there living their useless day to day lives. The world needs men like me to make their decisions for them and then they had the GALL to try and punish me for it, and while those peons were doing this you abandon me you useless wench, that's why you have to pay".

"That's why you tried to kill me. You're more insane then I thought you were Lex, how could you try to kill me, though I'm loathed to admit you're the father I'm pregnant with your child".

"Your right Lana I initially decided trying to kill you at the community center was a mistake, that's why I kidnapped you at the hospital".

"Initially" Lana asked once again trying to rise and again failing?

"I just now came to the conclusion that I can do nothing with this child considering the weak genes it will get from you so I'm falling back on plan A, goodbye Lana".

With that Lana again saw an energy charge jolt into the pathetic wretch plugged into Lex's suit and a sonic scream begin to build.

In vain Lana again tried to move when she felt water trail down her leg. Her water had just broken. Her beck pains began to throb worse then ever when a powerful voice resounded through the factory.

"Stop"!

Lana looked to see who had arrived.

"Detective Jones"?

"Hurry Ms. Lang flee".

"I can't"

Jones looked at Lana and seemed to ascertain her predicament almost immediately.

"I'll deal with you as soon as I take care of her", sneered Lex as he again charged Lana.

Lana thought her life was over when something amazing happened.

Det. Jones flattened Lex and his power suit in one punch.

Lex and his suit didn't stay on the ground for long. This time Lex approached John Jones much more warily.

"Come Sageeth, while I can not permanently stop your evil as that is not my part in destiny's design I can stop you for a time".

Even with the intense labor pains Lana couldn't help but be amazed that two meteor freaks had come to her rescue in a single day.

Lana could only stand in awe as the diminutive figure of John Jones engaged in fisticuffs with Lex's powerful battle suit.

They exchanged blows for several more minutes, neither one seeming to gain an advantage over the other when Lana saw the telltale sign that Lex was about to let loose with another sonic blast.

It slammed into Jones again sending him to the ground. It also ripped through a piece of machinery nearby causing it to explode sending fire and exposed power cables everywhere.

At that point Lana saw something she would never forget. The form of John Jones seemed to cringe away from the fire in terror and then seemed to morph Tina Greer style into some kind of red eyed green monstrosity.

The battle suit soon began to bear down on John when he again morphed into some kind of crab monster and returned to the fight against Lex. This time with its multiple appendages backing it up.

Lana continued to stare at the fight in awe when she noticed the fire beginning to bear down on her. Lana thought back to when John had called her weak earlier in the day and used that to polarize herself. Ignoring the agony ripping through Lana finally managed to get back on her feet and move away from the approaching flames.

Lex looked at Lana when she began moving again. He had been so consumed by his battle with this freak he had forgotten why he was there.

His attention again focused on Lana, Lex again began to bear down on her.

He was almost upon her when John again jumped to her defense taking a decisive punch meant for her.

John dropped at Lex's feet reverting back to his green skinned form, his back dangerously close to the ever growing fire that had almost completely engulfed the warehouse.

Trapped.

"Well played freak but not well enough", Lex raised one of his armored gauntlets intent on delivering a killing blow.

As the fist went down John did something that defined description he lunged at Lex but instead of plowing into him he seemed to phase right through. Whatever it was it seemed to play hell with the electronics in Lex's suit as several systems in his suit seemed to either burn out or go on the fritz. Lex himself let out a bloodcurdling scream that sounded so full of pain that Lana couldn't help but feel for him.

Whatever this final attack was it had spent John. He had fallen on the ground, he did not move.

Lex approached John's fallen form with some difficulty. His suit still seemed to be having problems recovering from John's final attack.

"This ends", Lex squeaked out between ragged breaths.

It was then that the telltale signs of a sonic scream again started to build.

It was also then that Lana made a decision. Without a second to spare she grabbed one of the exposed power lines and jammed into the area of the sonic device that the other energy seemed to flow.

Everything was quiet for an instant.

Then the suit exploded.

Lana felt a new kind of pain besides the throbbing in her lower back shoot through her and for the second time that day she lost consciousness.

Lana came too moments later completely surrounded by flame with no means of escape. Shrapnel had torn into her abdomen.

"Oh god", she thought," there's no way my baby survived that, "she thought in despair.

Blood loss and her intensified labor pains made Lana again feel like she was loosing lucid thought.

It was then that she saw something moving through the flames towards her.

It was John; while he looked at he flames in mortal terror he had gone through them, severely burning himself in the process to reach her.

He collapsed by her side.

"Don't worry your baby lives, if you wish for it and yourself to survive this you must trust me, will you trust me"?

"Yes", Lana said without hesitation.

John picked her up and delivered her from the flames.

Once they were safely away from the building a pain worse then any before it tore through her body.

"Calm yourself Lana Lang", said John in a calming voice.

"I am grievously wounded, it will take me years to recover but I still have enough strength to help you".

With that said John touched her head with his hands and the pain faded away.

"Your pregnancy is having troubles but I will guide it to a safe conclusion".

Lana had no words for what happened next, all she really knew is that John the painlessly and safely brought Ricky into the world.

Lana held her baby and felt relief wash over her; she then looked at John with grateful eyes.

"Thank you".

When she said that John looked at her straight in the eyes and said ", we are not all what you think".

With that said he soundlessly faded into the ground.

Lana would later learn Lex had survived.

Lana also took to heart what John told her and took control of her life. The next time she entered the community center it wasn't as someone looking for help but as a volunteer.

Lana snapped back to the present when she heard more cries come from the employee lounge.

Concerned she got back up stepping over the bump in her doorway and returned to the lounge.

"I used to think all meteor freaks were evil but Maddie and John saved me. Perhaps Superman is no different; I have no reason to distrust him all he has done since arriving has been to help people".

When Lana came to that decision her heart soared with relief. As if her entire being was waiting for her to make that right choice.

Lana entered the break room.

"What's happened", asked Lana.

"That "harmless" missile detonated in the desert and caused a bunch of earthquakes, no worries though Superman stopped the quakes and saved everyone".

"What about the other missile"?

"Superman stopped that one before it detonated, saved the day".

Lana smiled.

"Yeah he did didn't he"?

Lana walked back to her office with a smile on her face.

Superman had saved the day, because he was a good person.

He wasn't like the other Kryptonians.

He was a hero.

As she entered her office she hears a voice behind her.

"Wow that was close eh Lana, want me to hold you and make you feel better," asked Brad.

Enough of this.

Lana turned to address Brad.

Brad Wilson get out of here before I tell everyone that you're a sniveling coward who shrieks like a girl and pushed his pregnant girlfriend out of his way to save himself.

Brad looked shocked for a second and then said," Fine".

As Brad turned around and made his way out of her office he tripped over the bump in her doorway and plowed into the ground. He got up and turned to Lana, blood dripping down his noise.

"Oh goth, I thinth I broth my noth".

."hton ym htorb I htniht I htog ho"

.esion sih nwod gnippird doolb ,anal ot denrut dna pu tog eh .dnuorg eht otni dewolp dna yawrood reh ni pmubeht revo deppirt eh eciffo reh fo tuo yaw sih edam dna dnuora denrut darB sA

As Brad turned around and made his way out of her office he tripped over the bump in her doorway and plowed into the ground. He got up and turned to Lana, blood dripping down his noise.

"Oh goth, I thinth I broth my noth".

"Whoa", Lana grabbed her head dizzily.

"Déjà vu".


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this update took so very long.

Witness of Greatness Superman 2 Chapter 1

4 Years Later

Lana awoke to the pitifully weak sound of her alarm clock. How the thing continued to awake her was a mystery to her; she kept meaning to replace it, what good was a quiet alarm?

She arose from her bed and made her way to her son's bedroom knocking on the door gently when she reached it.

When Lana heard no response she entered her son's room. The first thing that struck Lana when she entered Ricky's room was the gigantic poster of Superman he kept in his room.

Lana would never admit this to Ricky but the poster captivated her. Lana honestly didn't know what it was about the man of steel but whenever she looked upon an image of him it would command her attention.

Lana couldn't believe that there was a time where she hadn't trusted him. Over the years since he had appeared Superman had done so much good earning her and the worlds trust a dozen times over. Including and Lana couldn't help but smile at this, finally putting Lex Luthor behind bars where he belonged for his mad little nuclear missile scheme. Superman had given Lana back the ability to sleep at night free from worries.

"Mom' said a tired little voice in a nearby bed.

"Time to get up kiddo".

"You mean I hate to get up early, its Saturday", replied a weary Ricky.

"And yet, somehow, life goes on", Lana returned in a teasing tone.

Later Lana and Ricky walked through the Smallville graveyard saying hello to people that though they were no longer with her she would never forget them.

Lana brought Ricky along on her trips now because she thought it a valuable life lesson to remember to hold people in his heart.

Their first destination was always them same, the grave of her parents.

They quietly approached the gravestone with the name Lewis and Laura Lang etched upon them.

Lana quietly placed a flower at both their graves.

Lana started to make the small talk with her parents she had done since she was a little girl though now she tended to talk about Ricky a lot more then she would talk about herself.

When she was done her she approached another headstone that she always visited.

Jonathon Kent

Beloved Father

Senator

Lana smiled at the grave of a man she considered the closest thing she had ever had to a father. Sometimes she wondered how he felt about her, she'd like to think he cared for her too but Lana could never tell. If the Kent's had cared for her then surely they would have let her in on whatever it was they were hiding.

Lana shook her head feeling a bit selfish for thinking such things before the man's grave.

Lana placed a flower at his headstone and then looked to her immediate right.

Martha Kent

Beloved Mother

Senator

Fresh tears threatened to spill from here eyes. Martha had passed on a little over a year ago and Lana had been devastated. The last friendly face in Smallville and her mother figure was gone.

Lana remembered going to the funeral. She had left Ricky at a neighbor's house not wanting to make him attend such a sad affair.

Lana had begun to approach the service when a figure among them assailed her senses.

Clark.

Later Lana would later chastise herself having not even considered that Clark would come to his mother's funeral.

Lana took a second to take him in. He looked different. He was much taller now and he apparently needed glasses. He also seemed to have developed poor posture putting him in a perpetual slump.

Then Clark looked up at Lana and gave her a small smile, momentarily straightening his back while doing so.

For a moment Lana thought about going over when she hears another voice speak.

"C'mon Smallville lets get outta here".

It was then that Lana noticed Lois for the first time. Lois took Clarks arm in an effort to comfort him and they walked off.

She hadn't seen him since. The first time she had seen him in years and they hadn't spoken a word.

It was about thirty minutes later when Lana and Ricky returned home from the cemetery.

Immediately Ricky ran to the TV to hear if Superman had done anything heroic lately' he wasn't disappointed.

Lana could only smile when she heard the news report about Superman stopping a hydrogen bomb in Paris.

It made Lana smile to know Superman was watching over them, after all there was nothing Superman couldn't effortlessly handle.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a small taste of what's coming

Witness of Greatness

SUPERMAN 2 PART 2

A few days later the sky fell. They came out of nowhere, General Zod and his two unnamed cohorts, with a terrible fury the world had never known. They inflicted an unprecedented amount of damage and sorrow upon the world and with every blow they inflicted upon the innocents of the world it became more and more apparent that they seemed to have no intention of stopping.

Therefore the people of the world tried and failed to make them stop. First came the Justice League, a group of minor heroes that banded together to fight evil. They were effortlessly routed and forced to flee. With the leagues defeat it was the militaries turn to try and stop the invaders and they too failed. All over the USA there were the signs of lost battles to behold.

All the while people looked to the sky. Some wondered what had become of their hero Superman, other simply looked at the sky praying for his arrival and others looked to the sky praying for help from god himself. It seemed that the prayers to both went unanswered.

After the US army had been conquered most believed Zod would move on to the white house, they were wrong. He instead went from country to country crushing their armies too. It was a show, one proving to the whole world that was watching in terror one simple truth. Zod was unstoppable.

And again the people wondered where was Superman? Surely he could stop them! If only he'd arrive.

It was only after crushing the armies of the world did they turn back around and march on the White House.

The president was waiting.

Many of his advisors wondered why the president didn't flee but the truth was is that he was neither a fool nor a coward. He long ago realized that nothing he could do would stop the invaders and that hiding from them would only give them further excuse to rip up the world looking for him. It was safer for the people for him to stay where he was.

When Zod showed up he tried to dismiss the secret service but they refused, determined o protect the president with their very lives as they had been trained to do.

It was now as the president sat in the oval office with is aides generals and cabinet at his side did the president look to the sky and wonder.

-s-

Lana Lang sat alone in her darkened home, Ricky in her arms as the world fell apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Witness to Greatness- SUPERMAN 2

Lana Lang was afraid, terrified. Make no mistake she was not a coward but even the bravest soul in the world couldn't help but tremble when faced with the situation the world was in now. Three terrible monsters had descended upon the earth and unleashed a fury upon it more terrible then any the world had ever known. Lana Lang was no stranger to devastation and super powered maniacs having grown up in Smallville and living through two meteor showers. Despite having experienced all that Lana was still completely unprepared for the horrors the three kryptonians had unleashed.

Lana remembered when it had begun, rumors of odd occurrences happening in a small town in Americas heartland. At first Lana had been slightly amused when she had heard the story of odd things happening in a small town that wasn't Smallville; she cringed at that recollection. Then finally there was a news report that gave a face to all the odd occurrences. In a world that had become intrigued by Superman almost the entire television watching world tuned in to learn about these three strange beings with Superman like powers. Curiosity turned to horror when the three villains unleashed their powers upon an army unit that had been dispatched to investigate them.

Everything turned downhill from there as the three monsters took to the skies unleashing their powers randomly upon the world. Lana had huddled helplessly at home with Ricky in her arms as she heard from the television of the horrors they inflicted upon the world. Monuments toppled, the JL defeated, people massacred, armies slaughtered. Not just in America but all over the world.

Lana realized very early into the crisis that the three individuals were Kryptonians. Of course the many people had reached this conclusion. Unlike the everyday individual who had made this leap of logic Lana knew something they didn't. That Kryptonians had a weakness, the meteor rocks. In a moment of sheer bravery Lana considered acquiring the rocks and providing them to the people who could use them but then she remembered that all the meteor rocks had turned clear without explanation a few years ago. Undaunted by this setback and still hoping to be able to do something about the invaders Lana decided to visit the Kawatche caves, an area that Lana had long ago realized where Kryptonian in origin.

Lana gathered up Ricky into her car and dropped him off with her friends who had all gathered together in the WebsterCo building where she and they worked and where they were they had all gathered together in fear. Many of them had lost their electricity in one of the monsters rampages and they had come to the office because it had generators. The Kawatche caves could be dangerous and no place for Ricky.

After she had dropped him off she headed off to the caves. It was in the ride to the caves that Lana was finally alone with her thoughts for the first time since this crisis had begun.

In the face of the possible impending end of the world she had many thoughts tearing through her head. A feeling of unfairness at the world Ricky might now have to grow up in, the realization that she might never get to ask Clark the questions she needed to ask him. Never have a chance to be with him.

All these thoughts were too much for Lana and she pulled the car to the side of the road as heartbroken sobs wracked her small form.

It was in that moment that Lana asked herself a question being asked all over the world.

Where was Superman?

For years he had acted tirelessly in the defense of others and now when he had never been more needed he was gone without a trace.

As monsters walked the planet, ripping people apart with their bare hands its greatest hero was simply gone.

The world needed a hero so badly right now.

Lana couldn't help but think back to growing up in Smallville, when that trouble prone town had a hero that would always come to the aid of the people who needed him.

"Clark", Lana quietly whispered to herself; both a lament of regret and a plea, for what she honestly couldn't say.

Maybe, as ridiculous as a thought as it was, that maybe if Superman wouldn't deal with them then maybe Clark could but Lana quietly dismissed that insane idea.

A few minutes later after Lana had regained her composure she started up her car and finished traveling to the cave entrance.

As she entered the cave Lana couldn't help remember how so many people had used to treat these caves as if it was one of the most important places in the world and then almost overnight they were seemingly completely forgotten by everyone.

Lana walked around the Kawatche caves and realized that she had no idea what she was looking for; furthermore even if she found something would she even know it?

Then the entire cave began to shake, an eerie red light began to wash over the cave and a sound like a painful moan reverberated all around her. The symbols on the cave walls began to burn in an even deeper red color. Then the red light faded away, as did all the symbols on the cave walls.

Lana was shocked, what was the red light? Why did the cave murals fade away? Realizing that she was now just wasting her time and desperate to return to Ricky she entered her truck and drove away.

Lana never noticed which was the last mural to fade away not the she would have known the significance.

It was about a hero named Naman that would fall from the sky in a rain of fire and be the greatest champion the world had ever known.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
